Rainbows, Cold At Heart
by StormingIsraphel
Summary: A story, told by an insane stallion with what seems an endless thirst for blood, a total maniac, whats worse, is that he feeds mentally on the fear of his victims, using it to fuel his mercless killing, note, those with a weak stomach, shouldnt read this, told from his perspective and is based off the Rainbow Factory side-story. To awnser any questions, romance is later, review plz
1. Failures Of Death

I stood still as my classmates all passed. "sharp stone, clear, fly, fall, complete." The stallion said, I closed my eyes and when I opened them I gave my wings a hard flap, propelling myself into the designated height, before I began clearing clouds like a blurr, I moved onto the rings and began swiftly flying through them, I lost control due to my speed and crashed through one, falling down I recovered in time to land on my hooves. I was faced with the hooves pointing down from the judges.

"oh you think you can fail me… YOU THINK YOU CAN FAIL ME?! DON'T THINK SO!" I yelled, with a growl the red in my eyes became brighter as I threw my wings out, blades appearing on them, I took off towards the judges at lightning speed, pinning the first to the cloud wall, I bashed my hooves against his face and skull till it was nothing more than a bloody pulp.

I set sight on the second one, I stabbed him with my wing blades, ensuring a fatal wound, before I threw him off the edge, the next one looked at me in fear, I stabbed him in the chest, lightly piercing his lungs, before I tore my blades out elicting a cry of pain as I grabbed his head and torso, and pulled till I tore his head off, his spine coming out of his body which now gushed blood onto the cloud floor and my hooves, I threw his body parts aside and took off toward the guy at the launching station.

He barely had any time to react before I stabbed him through a lung and threw him off the edge of cloudsdale. Landing beside my horrified classmates I sheathed my blades and I laughed. "As our new teacher, I say, we all pass, now, let's get out of this damned coliseum before something else happens." I said. On our way out some guards stopped me

"we saw what you did, how you got royal guard wingblades, we will not know, what's important is your wanted for the murder of four pegasi stallions, we'll give you a choice, exile, dungeon for life, or death." I smirked, knowing they'd try that. "how about, work, in the darkest part of the weather factory, the rainbow factory itself." They glanced at each other. "for a pony like you, that's perfect, come on, we'll guide you there." The guard said.

When we arrived the guard that was with me pushed me out, the second I got the chance I whirled around and sliced his head off before I stabbed the other one in the stomach and heart, their bodies dropped to the floor, blood had splashed on my fur and I liked it, quite a bit.

"well, what a surprise, another failure, but your… different" a stallion said. I put a blade against his throat. "yeah and you'd better not get on my bad side, or youll be dead too buddy." I said in a darker voice, as I walked past the workers of the factory looked at me, my dark red eyes and blood stained fur, my blood stained blades, and most importantly, my cutie mark, a pony's head with a blade stuck in it, the sign of a cold blooded killer.

End

Not too gory, itll get worse as the story progresses, trust me, so if you have a weak stomach, this is your chance to pop out, before you have to get a bucket at your side to read this.


	2. Meeting The Other Failures

Chapter 2- Meeting The Other Failures

* * *

I walked into where I'd be staying, a room with different vats of spectra, all connected to the floor and ceiling, the other students looked my way, observing the blood staining my fur and my blades, my cutie mark symbolizing my cold-blooded soul, and my eyes, a dark red, I watched a pony bolt for the exit but he got tazed and was killed because of it, I wasn't about to let guards get away with that, I growled, when they saw me they retreated into the hallway in fear.

"that's right, learn to fear me, it will be better off when you're the incompetent mules serving as slaves for me, ill end you all if im provoked enough." I said, letting out a soul tearing maniacal laugh, the one of pure evil, just like nightmare moon's laugh years back in ponyville, my hometown.

The ponies around the room could only stare at me in horror, I was pure evil, not just insane, I unsheathed my blades and stood to my hind legs and allowed my laugh's volume to increase, thunderous booms could be heard from the echos as my red eyes flashed light, suits walked in on the scaffolding as well as a suited masked pony, they waited till I calmed down, I cleared my breath and with a wing, motioned for them to continue.

After one took her mask off I recognized her, a friend of mine, rainbow dash, I glared at her, by the way she backed up my eyes must've pierced her soul. "ok boys, get another one and mangle them, bring the blood-stained one to my quarters, I have something to discuss with him." She said, two suits walked up to either side of me, I went with them not because I knew rainbow dash, but because I didn't feel like spilling more blood.

"I was wondering, why is it, unlike the others, you arrived and you're not even fearing for your life." She said to me, I gave my devious smile as my eyes flickered blood-red, I sensed somepony trying to escape, approaching behind me, just as she was about to pass, I whirled around and sliced the mare's head clean off, the light bage body tumbled lifelessly on the floor till it came to a stop, blood gushing from the neck and the severed cranium, onto the floor, I licked a bit of blood off my blade, sampling it.

"ah, freshly spilled blood, just as I want." I said, I watched the overmare's eyes shrink to the size of a quill tip for a moment, when they returned to normal she signaled me to follow.

"you'll fit right in here, you killed that mare in cold blood, and you didn't hesitate, didn't flinch, I like your style." She said, I nodded, remembering what I did to those four at the coliseum, and I let out a devious chuckle.

I checked my mane in the reflection of my blade, it had used to be a bright blue, but it had faded to red, I took my blade and with the fresh blood, painted a mark on my forehead, the overmare watched in surprise, I was painting my face with freshly spilled blood.

"Ok, you'll do, instead of letting our machine kill them, you can do it, then feed them to the Pegasus device, when you want the spill of blood that is." She said.

"Of course, and you can feel free to watch me brutally murder those pathetic failures we ship in, ill do it in many ways, acid, severment, bone snapping, and even brutal slicing, ill mutilate them, all, for the cause of the rainbow factory." I let out my maniacal laugh once more, the overmare backed up, I felt my pure evil blood welling up again, I wasn't like this, it was the judges that changed me, and it felt… good.

"its time, I thirst for blood." I took off back into the main room, picking a target I pinned her to the wall, the others watched in horror as I cut her in several spots with my blades, I gutted her knocking the wind out of her lungs, then I tossed her into the air and raised a blade, she came down on top of it, piercing her heart with a large spurt of blood, it splattered against me, I grinned evilly.

"THE BLOOD HAS SPOKEN! A FRESH DEATH! FOR THE FACTORY!" I let out a cry as I swung my wing, throwing the lifeless body across the floor, it rolled into the machine and was grinded into spectrum.

I heard the 'oo-rah's of my fellow workers around me, I circled the failures like they were my prey. "who's next, come on, step up, before I choose you myself." I said, my blades shined in the multicolored light.

I saw one try to break for it, I pounced on her and repeatedly stabbed her all the way through with my swords, her screams of pain fueled my lust for blood, I kept at it till she didn't move anymore, her failed classmates looked on in fear and horror, I tore my blades free and threw the body into the machine for spectrum like last time.

I looked up, the overmare was watching with fascination. I pulled another out by his mane, raising my blade I slit his throat, pushing in with my teeth I grabbed his spine and pulled it out, snapping it from his skull and the rest of his skeleton, I dropped the spinal cord on the floor, swallowing whatever blood I tasted. I had become a gore-lover, one who would basically mutilate any I could, I took another and cut her chin open, grabbing her jaw I tore it out, then I crushed her skull, letting my coat be bathed in blood.

I grabbed one more, and began skinning him in some spots, his screams of pain were silenced as I stabbed him, tearing his brain out stuck to my blades, I laughed loudly and quite maniacally, fresh blood and grey matter dripping from my blades as I tore his brain in half.

End


	3. Grab, Torture, Kill, Repeat

Chapter 3: grab, torture, kill, repeat

I laughed, this was more fun than anything, I grabbed one of the colts and slammed his face into the wall, breaking his snout, before I stabbed him, avoiding his vitals, and I set him, grabbing onto his heart, I tore it out with my teeth, savoring the taste of any fresh blood that got in my mouth.

A filly shrieked when she watched his heart drop from my mouth, she knew she was next, I grabbed her tail and yanked forcefully, summoning my anthro battle-claw, I grabbed her skull, cutting her skin in the right spots, before I grunted and tore her skull from her body, pulling it through the skin of her head, taking her brain with, I threw the skull to the side against another colt who vomited on the floor, WEAKLING.

I let the body drop, for the colt I pounded his stomach till he started vomiting blood then I ended him with two slices, cutting off his head which was now in two halves, by now the operators of the Pegasus device were watching my brutal kills.

The next filly backed up into a corner, seeing the shadow of the overmare's nod, I rose my blade high and brought it down ending her swiftly, the last one screamed in fear, trying to run, I tackled her, I began beating her senseless, I injected a blade into her private area, pumping it till she released blood, I tore it out and slammed my blade's sharp edge into her face, cutting her head open, spilling blood onto my coat, I reeled back and let out a bone chilling maniacal laugh as the blood from the bodies around me leaked blood on the floor, I rounded them up and fed them to the machine one by one, I stood there, letting the blood soak my fur till there wasn't much white left, just light red to a dark chrimson, I laughed deeply, I was a cold blooded killer now.

"my dreams have come true. I HAVE SATISFIED MY LOVE FOR DEATH!" I yelled loudly, going back to my laughing of evil, I tasted the blood of the different pegasi, it had all mixed on my blades. I grabbed the skull I tore from one of the filly's bodies, shaking the brain out I cleansed it of the blood, and I handed it to my boss. "a gift, for you dash." She smiled deviously, patting my shoulder. "you are my favorite now, tolerate no failure, no faultering, slaughter anyone who faulters, kill the failures as they ship in, no mercy my murderous pet." She said, I smiled evilly and nodded, my teeth had become sharp, I got to rest.

My dreams were of blood, ruthless slaughter, i even had a vision, the princesses, my slaves, and everypony else that was not staff of the rainbow factory, either being tortured, killed, or forced to work as slaves, of different types. When I woke up the next morning my eyes were bright briefly, shining red on the walls, I looked in my mirror, washing the blood off, the most fun about it, was getting it stained again.

I walked onto the factory floor, the workers and guards saluted as I made my entrance, I revealed my freshly polished blades, which folded on my sides, ready for fresh blood.

"when's the next shipment of whimplets coming in, my thirst for blood yearns for more to slaughter." I said, my voice had become deep, I was no longer my light-loving self, I became a cold blooded killer.

"and dash, I had a vision, all of equestria had become our slaves, and best of all I had my own slaves, princesses celestia and luna, both to myself, unable to use their powers due to me restricting them to only rising the sun and moon." When I told her she got that devious smile I enjoyed again.

"good news… I look forward to making that happen, soldier." She said, I saluted with a wing, going back to work, I cleaned up the blood with my mop glove I summoned, when I was done I heard the doors open.

"ah, fresh meat for the slaughter." I said loud enough so they could hear. "welcome to the rainbow factory, please, be scared of me, it drives my thirst for blood." I said, as my boss stepped out overhead, she talked to them then the Pegasus device took one for one of the demonstrations, I watched with a devious grin as her colors were extracted from her lifeless body before she was grinded.

"ok that was the first one, now, sharp rock, grab, torture, kill." She said, I smiled, I walked up to a colt who shoved me back, I grabbed his mane and pulled him out, I began skinning him in areas, till his eyes watered, then I rose my blades and slit his throat, I threw his body into the grindor, licking the blood off my blades, my coat freshly stained with fresh blood.

The failures all huddled up in fear, all staring at me with irises the sizes of quill tips. "this is loco, im gone!" one said, just as he took off I jumped in his way and sliced his head off as he passed, his body tumbling to a stop as his severed head rolled to the hooves of one of the guards.

He kicked it to me and I caughted with the mind-controlled adhesive on my hoof, I rose the head into the air. "AND SO! IS THE FATE OF THOSE! WHO TRY TO ESCAPE! NO ONE ESCAPES THE RAINBOW FACTORY!" the guards went up in cheering, I threw the two severed bodies and the head into the grindor, taking a shower in any blood that sprayed out.

I took a filly and pulled her out, holding her mouth open I pushed a blade deep into her throat, making blood flow from her mouth as I yanked it free, I kicked her in the stomach hard, causing her to vomit more blood, her other failed classmates watched in horror as I began to beat her senseless, before I pinned her, grabbing her wings and slowly slicing them off with my wingblades before I stabbed her eyes, making her blind, I was using an ability to keep her alive, I cut deep gashes in her, I sliced her lungs open, cut her spinal cord, I cut her jawbone and tore it out, and then to finish her, I punched into her chest infront of her classmates, and I tore her heart out, I watched as the foals all either fainted or vomited in separate spots of the factory floor, I threw the mutilated body and its missing parts into the grindor part of the Pegasus device.

Rainbow dash clicked her hooves together slowly, "keep it up, make them suffer, tear them limb from limb until there is no more." I smiled with evil intention, giving a nod I grabbed one of the ones that vomited, I punched his stomach, making him vomit more, I kept it up till he vomited blood, I then kicked him hard between the legs causing him to fall in pain, I pinned him down and began cutting gashes, making sure he was alive for all of it, I cut gash after gash in him, I sliced open his lungs, crushed his ribs to the point they tore through his skin, his cries of pain began to crack, I sensed his vocals were burning, I cut into his throat, under his vocal cords and pulled my blade out, severing them, dark chrimson blood pouring from the wound onto his fur, I laughed maniacally, then the light brightened, revealing a horn, and gold armor in the corner that had been crushed.

"well an alicorn huh, celestia's son to be exact, well, thisll be fun." He blasted me with his magic but it was weak, I pinned his head down and cut at his horn with my blade till it came off, releasing a bubbling wheeze of pain, I punched his stomach, making blood spew from his mouth, I then flew up and threw my blade off my left wing, it tore through his skull, time had appeared to slow down as it tore through into the factory floor, I yanked it out and folded my wings.

"I shall continue tomorrow when we start back up, get your rest and ready your vocals, I will enjoy your screams of agony." I said, throwing the mutilated body into the grindor of the Pegasus device, and gave the de-magicised horn to the overmare who smiled and nodded, she gave it back to me, I put it on a stand in my room, a trophy signifying my first kill of royalty, I murdered an alicorn and it felt great.

" I killed your son, celestia, you hear me? I KILLED YOUR SON! YOU WILL BE MY SLAVE! AND YOU WILL SERVE ME! IN TIME!" I laughed loudly once more overnight I got up and turned the rainbow factory to metal, held aloft by helium filled atmosphere clouds, they were severly hardened to like stone and were filled in with helium.

"dash, I turned the factory to an airship, it stays in place but we can now start bringing in earth ponies and unicorns and I have the perfect idea for a victim… I need one the guards to bring me the dressmaker, rarity." She motioned to a few guards who took off.

"your really expanding your boundaries aren't you?" she asked. I nodded. "in fact have them bring me the rest of the mane six, so they can watch their friends die painfully, one by one, very slowly, and for the hell of it, have them bring spike too, I could harvest the dna to make a hoof-fitted flame blaster to burn the skin of my victims." She nodded at the idea, soon the ponies and spike, were gathered, when I walked out of the shadow, they saw the lifeless mare held at my side, I released my grip on the body.

"glad you could make it girls, ill give you a choice, serve as my slaves, or die." I said, fluttershy flew up to me unleashing the stare on me. " you will not harm anypony else i- AAH!" she let out a cry as I slashed one of her legs open, blood poured from the fresh wound. "FLUTTERSHY!" the others cried her name in vain, I pinned her and began cutting deep wounds in her body, cutting her stomach, her lungs, I cut her wings and tore them off, and to finish her, I tore her head off infront of the others, they looked on in horror.

"sharp rock.. what… what happened to you? Your not who you used to be! COME BACK TO US!" twilight sank to the ground sobbing, she watched with blurry vision as I tore rarity's horn from her skull, blood pouring from the fresh wound as I stabbed her repeatedly in the same spot, screams of pain echoing through the factory, then I had guards force spike to watch as I ripped the spinal cord from her body, he cried her name as I pinned him and smashed his skull with a powerful stomp, extracting his dna I stored it for my flamethrower.

I heard twilight's sobs, the guards forced her to watch as I cut pinkie pie's throat open with my sword, I slashed her open and tore her heart from her rib cage, the fragments of shattered bone buffeted my fur coat along with blood. I let out a bonechilling laugh, applejack bucked me in the chest, only fueling me further.

"im gonna kill you for what you did to them." She said, I pinned her down, cutting her control of her hind legs before I pushed a blade into her marehood and began pumping it violently fast until I made her cum blood, I didn't stop either, her cries of pain filled the air.

"beg for mercy… NOW!" I yelled in her face, she couldn't, I forced my stallionhood into her mouth, forcing her to suck on it till I released into her mouth without flinching or making a sound, I could see the overmare watching with lustful eyes, I tore my sword from applejack's marehood, bringing it against her throat, pulling my stallionhood out before I raised my blade and brought it down, tearing a hole through her heart ending her.

"now twilight, your choice, die like the rest, or serve as my slave." I said, raising a blade to her throat, she cried louder and sank to a kneeling position. "I am yours, master sharp rock." She whimpered, "excellent choice, now, go to my quarters, and stay there till I summon you." I ordered, she nodded and ran for my room, she was broken, I looked up to the overmare, she still had the lustful look in her eyes.

"something wrong dash?" I asked her, she shook her head, despite the fact I could see the liquid of her arousal slowly staining her hind legs. "suit yourself boss." I said.

I grabbed a filly and pinned her, grabbing binding I bound her to the floor and shrinking my hoof I pushed it into her marehood, expanding it a bit I began forcefully bucking her, what should've been pleasured cries was pained screams, I kept pumping my hoof in and out harder, till I pushed most of my leg in, making her scream in pain as she was brought to a forced orgasm, cum and blood squirting from her marehood.

"Doesn't feel so good does it whorse?" I taunted her, she couldn't move, I kept pushing my leg in deeper and deeper until she couldn't take it, I heard guards push in another victim, a changeling.

"tie her, ill do her next." I said, they nodded obeying, I continued to violently rape my current victim, grabbing her mane I pushed her head and forced her to suck on my stallionhood, I wouldn't let her go, and I held my wingblade at her throat, she tried anything and id end her.

She weakened as I reached release in her mouth, once again I didn't flinch or make a sound, I heard a soft moan, looking up I saw my boss rubbing her marehood, when she noticed she stopped and hid her private with her tail, blushing at me, her eyes held a lust-filled stare.

"im done with you weakling mare, go to my room, your being made my sexual slave." I ordered, she hastily nodded and limped there slowly. "guards, aid her recovery and have her chained by the neck in my room, make sure she has enough length that she can acess only my quarters and any room attatched, from the inside.

I moved on, finding one who mustve been her coltfriend, he spit in my face, I pinned him and began viciously slashing him to death, till his blood leaked over the floor, I killed them off, picking up one more mare as a slave, on the way to my room dash stopped me.

"soldier I admire the way you forced failures to be your slaves, now, I demand you take care of this problem I've gained between my legs, your allowed to be my coltfriend if you do it."

" did you think id refuse?" I asked, pushing her tail aside I pushed my stallionhood inside her and began pumping in and out, she didn't moan and I didn't grunt, I just pushed in and out till we both hit release, she finally broke letting out a soft moan, too low for anypony to hear.

I smiled lightly, pulling out, I patted her shoulder. "ill see about moving tomorrow, I need to make sure my slaves are… comfortable." I said, she gave me the same dark smile I'm quite used to.


	4. Blood, Blood, And More Blood

Chapter 4- Blood, Blood, and More Blood

* * *

I shook my mane, freeing the last of the dried blood from it, my torture yesterday held more blood than anything, and killing what used to be my friends felt more fun than heartbreaking.

I continued sharpening my blades which had dulled overtime, the process was harder since I didn't have a horn, but using my battle-claw It was easier for me. I spent the closed hours working on my blade, I could see my slaves cringe at the sound of it, even the changeling was uncomfortable.

I walked out onto the factory floor, the pegasi that didn't work as factory staff immediately began to back off, however one brave one walked forwards, only to have me grab him with one wing and stab him with a blade, the others watched, I pulled my blade out, for once a straight up murder, I turned towards the others, throwing the body to the device's grinder, a mare started to back up, the second she was against the wall I attacked, slashing her deeply, until I reached her ribs, snapping them I tore them out, then stabbed her with them one by one, targeting her eyes and sides, then I ripped her heart out.

I called for my changeling slave, allowing her to feed off the love as she would need it, I selected another victim and grabbed him in key spots, pulling till a shower of blood erupted as I tore him in half. A mare gasped, two of the larger stallions of the group decided to resist, they charged forward.

As a response I threw my blades, claiming both of their lives, charging forward I grabbed my blades and pulled them, slicing the heads of the stallions in half, I reached my next victim and impaled him, going all the way through a lung, I ripped my blade out and left him to drown on his own blood, I stood by his side, staring into his soul, watching him die as if it was some sick welcomed humor to me, a mare sank down crying begging me to show mercy.

"men, take her back, chain her." I said, they dragged her off as I killed another stallion, the sight of his death caused her to cry harder. "she must have loved this one, changeling, its time for you to feed." I said, my bug-pony slave nodded, following them to extract the mourning mare's love, I didn't feel sorry, it feels good to be above the weaklings, I turned and began to skin a stallion alive, not stopping till there was nothing but a lifeless skeleton left, I heard thumps and retching from others that saw it, taking one that vomited I stabbed one of his eyes, cutting it open before I cut one of his wings off, on the other I began to rip his feathers out one by one.

"say goodnight, heh." I said, bringing my hoof down I crushed his skull into a pancake, blood splattering on my hoof and my body. I wiped the blood away from around my eyes, smearing it on my body, another mare that saw it gasped, when she tried to escape I threw a blade, cutting one of her wings to the point that it fell in half, causing her to fall with a snap, I slowly amputated her legs, doing the same to her ears, then I began to slowly cut through her neck, keeping her alive with that ability, her cries of pain turned to bubbly gurgled groans, blood flowed from her mouth and she finally died as I got all the way through her throat with my blade, the blood had darkened due to being so deep.

I licked the blood from my blade, for others it would probably taste horrible, but for me, it tasted very sweet, like freshly brewed apple cider from sweet apple acres, I heard a click as the guards walked in with duskblade in grip, he struggled to get free, when he tried to blast me with magic I sliced his horn off, just as two guards pulled sparkle in.

"you… cant hold me." He said, I punched in and tore out the pearl that allowed him to teleport, his wound sealed, he tried to change to dragon form, but failed, I began to cut deep wounds in him, hearing twilight's cries of displeasure, the guards forced her to watch every bit of it.

I heard something, a princess mustve teleported in, just as planned, I saw it was luna, not quite what I expected, the guards grabbed her and forced her to watch my next action, I began to slash deep cuts in his body, and to finish it, I stabbed him, pushing my blade in till my feathers came into contact with the new wound, he let out a choked cry before he went limp, I pulled my blade out, it was soaked in the purplish blood he had, unlike other ponies.

"duskblade… no…" she began crying, trying to break free. "enjoy the taste." I said, grabbing her lower jaw with the adhesive on my hoof I forced the blade into her mouth before I forced her mouth closed on it, slowly pulling it out, wiping the blood onto her tongue, she spat it out, gagging hard.

"let the princess go, let her get her sister, let them return, and when they do, kill them all." I said, the guards nodded, allowing luna to teleport. "you… you wont get… away with this… we'll get the elements." She said, I laughed.

"nice try, all the bearers are dead, except for twilight here." I replied, she looked at me, in horror, before she disappeared, I turned to twilight to see her be released, she fell to a kneeling position, sobbing her heart out.

"it's a shame, twilight, when they got here, you stood idle while your friends died, when duskblade got here, you STAYED there and didn't do anything to save him, you are truly weak, not like the others, your WEAKER, just an incompetent mule, and to make things better, im allowing Trixie to come here, to torture you until your humiliated to the point that you WANT to die, and ill deny it." I said, she appeared to be broken.

"get back to your holding area… MOVE IT!" I kicked her in the side, she dragged herself back to the room, still sobbing her heart out, I only smiled in cruel happiness.

"who died in here, I can see purple blood stains." The overmare said as she walked in. "duskblade came like an incompetent foal, twilight stood by and couldn't help him, not only that but luna saw his death, and the best part, is what I did to twilight, I MADE her lick her coltfriend's blood off my blade." I said, cracking the darkest grin I've ever worn. "wow… dude… that, is cold." She said, I clanked my blades together.

"well, get your rest, after that display, you deserve a break." She said, I gave a nod, folding my blades and then my wings, I went to my room to find twilight still sobbing with one of the mares comforting her, I sent her an ice-cold glare causing her to back off. "there is no happiness, understood?" I asked, they nodded quickly.

* * *

Princess Celestia POV

* * *

I heard the sound of my sister teleporting in, she walked towards me, tears flowing down her cheeks. "sister? What is wrong? I've never seen you look so sad before." I said, she looked up at me before she collapsed in a heap, sobbing.

"it… it's the factory workers… they… HE… killed him." She said. I got closer to her, kneeling down. "who… who killed who." She looked into my eyes, her tears still flowed. "the murderer, s-sharp stone, h-h-he, he killed… d-duskblade, and h-he, made twilight lick the… the blood off of… his blade." When she finished her sentence I felt the weight of her sadness.

"that's horrible, we, we must alert shining armor and our niece, they need to hear about this. We must seek out that stallion, and turn him to stone, alert the element bearers." I said, she tapped me. "what is it, sister?" I asked. "y-you cant alert them…. They're, all dead, he killed them all… only twilight remains." I froze in place.

"we'll need discord, remember, he was reformed." I said, a guard nodded, running off. We had a long time ahead of us.

End

* * *

A/N: That is the only time it will be in Celestia's POV, as it was felt that she needed to be the one to tell about what was going to start soon, its not a spoiler, it just gives way to plans, there will be different versions for cadence and shining's points of view, maybe even the perspective of twilights mother or father. Even Trixie will hear about it, this is also after... that episode.


	5. Nightmare of Ponyville, Part 1

Chapter 5: Nightmare of Ponyville, Part 1

a/n: ok, pre note, is that this chapter is going to be half in Celestia's POV, also this is the point where I ask if I should bring in sombra and chrysalis. Let me know with a review, or a P.M.

I stood in silence as my younger sister sobbed so deeply, I heard hooves clicking then I heard the palace doors open, turning I saw my niece and twilight's brother enter, a guard was behind them, all three accompanied by discord himself.

I honestly was trying to keep my best poker face, but the second a single tear slipped, my niece had me in her hooves within a second, I lost control and let myself begin crying freely.

"tia… what happened, why is everypony down?" she asked me. "they… the factory worker, sharp stone, murdered all but two of the element bearers, including your cousin." I said, she froze in place. "what else?" she asked. "he… he made twilight, lick my son's blood, off of his blade."

As soon as I said that shining armor slammed a hoof into the tile in anger, I heard shining's parents enter, he relayed the news to them and their reactions were mixed. His dad also had gotten angry while his mother collapsed in tears.

"princess… we're…. so sorry, for you loss." One guard said. "alright… send a… letter to each of, the apple family… let them know of applejack's passing. Notify all of the families of the element bearers." A guard nodded.

"discord, something has happened, a new evil has risen, a seemingly regular Pegasus has gone insane, and is now killing innocents to make rainbows, I want you to see if you can revive the element bearers so that we can stop him." I said, he thought about it a second. "princess, did you forget your son's mentor knows the son of an ancient evil, as well as my own daughter? And his mentor has a spell that could reverse time just enough to save them?"

It clicked in my brain, of COURSE! The time lord himself. "get a message to the end world, I require daemondri's assistance, get one through the end to his brother's dimension, we need the solar spirit here."

A guard nodded as a black portal swirled into appearance, the tall man himself stepped out, the only human besides star to ever be in equestria. "you called princess?" he asked, luna froze in place. " how did you hear me from your world?" I asked

"pinkie pie taught me how to do it, of course I can blend into time or shadows, like my apprentice could, or my daughter, the princess of the end, she gave up the spot to duskblade, who even in death, is still heir to the throne." He finished, orbs forming in his hands.

"what are you doing?" discord asked, noticing the star of chaos that formed on his shoulder. "I must enter my demon form in order to revive them." He replied, he began to float upwards until he fell down causing a crack in the ground and a blast of blood as he surfaced once more, a tall red-skinned demon that looked fresh out of tartarus.

End

a/n: BWAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER! Well its two parts anyways, but the other part is where it gets good, trust me, sorry there wasn't much blood besides daemondri's transformation.


End file.
